gtafandomcom_no-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas er et Rockstar North-utviklet videospill, og har referanser til historier og karakterer fra både Grand Theft Auto III og Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Spillet er satt i den fiktive staten San Andreas. Desidert den største og mest komplekse spillverden av Grand Theft Auto III-era spillene, består San Andreas av tre storbyer: Los Santos, San Fierro og Las Venturas, og inkluderer store mengder landsbygder, skoger, en ørken, og til og med et fjell og mange åser. Spillet er sentrert rundt Carl Johnsons (også kjent som CJ) tilbakekomst til gjengen sin (Grove Street Families), og deres påfølgende retur til makten. Synopsis thumb|left|180px|[[Protagonist|Protagonisten i "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas", Carl Johnson (CJ)]] "For fem år siden flyktet Carl Johnson fra presset av livet i Los Santos, San Andreas... en by som river seg selv i stykker med gjeng trøbbel, narkotika og korrupsjon. Hvor filmstjerner og millionærer gjør sitt beste for å holde seg unna langerne og gangsterne. Nå er det 1992. Carl må dra hjem. Moren hans har blitt myrdet, familien hans har falt fra hverandre og barndomsvennene hans er alle på tur mot katastrofe. På hans retur til nabolaget sitt, beskylder noen korrupte politimenn ham for mordet på en politimann. CJ blir tvunget på en reise som fører ham gjennom hele staten San Andreas for å redde familien sin og ta kontroll over gatene igjen." -Rockstar Games Websiden Gameplay San Andreas er likt strukturert som de to tidligere spillene i serien. Kjernen i gameplayet består av elementer fra en tredje-personsskyter og et bilspill, noe som gir spilleren et stort, åpent landskap hvor man kan bevege seg rundt. Til fots er spillerens karakter i stand til å gå, løpe, svømme (det første Grand Theft Auto spillet hvor kjøring og svømming uten å drukne er mulig), begrenset klatring, og hopping, samt å bruke våpen og ulike former for nærkamp. Spilleren kan bruke en rekke kjøretøy, tog, stridsvogner, motorsykler, og sykler. Spilleren kan også importere kjøretøy istedenfor å stjele dem. Carl Johnson er Grand Theft Auto's mest personliggjørende protagonist på grunn av mulighetene i spillet til å skifte klærne, tatoveringer, hårstil, og til og med kroppsmassen hans, hvor han kan være feit, tynn, eller muskuløs. Senere Grand Theft Auto III-era spill tok bort mange av disse tilpasningene, svømmingen, og klatreferdighetene CJ tok nytte av. Et annet aspekt i Grand Theft Auto III (og det senere spillet Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) som ikke finnes i San Andreas er "Welcome to" screenet, som ofte forstyrrer spillets flyt i de spillene; i San Andreas er overgangen mellom regionene ikke forstyrret av slikt. (Dette skyldes sannsynligvis det store antallet billøp og andre oppdrag som krysser grensene til andre regioner i staten.) Spill Informasjon *'100% Gjennomføring' — Detaljert informasjon om hvordan å fullføre spillet 100%. *'Eiendeler' — er steder hvor spilleren periodisk kan gå til for å plukke opp en forhåndsbestemt mengde penger. *'Bedrifter' — Det er mange forskjellige typer bedrifter i spillet. *'Carl "CJ" Johnson' — protagonisten i spillet. *'Cheats' — Juksekoder er tilgjengelig for PS2, Xbox, og PC versjonene. *'Samleobjekter' — Informasjon om hvilke typer objekter som kan bli samlet på. *'Kontroller' — Kontrollene er forskjellige for PS2, Xbox, og PC versjonene av spillet. *'Kriminelle rangeringer' — En liste over de forskjellige kriminelle rangeringene i San Andreas og hvor mange poeng en trenger for å nå dem. *'/Spillfunksjoner/' — Spillmekanikk og funksjoner i San Andreas. *'Gjengkrigføring' — Gjengkrigføring er en taktisk seksjon i spillet som involverer å ta over fiendendtlige gjengterritorier. *'Kjærester' — Informasjon om alle de seks kjærestene i San Andreas. *'Hovedhistoriens oppdrag' — Walkthrougher for alle oppdragene i hovedhistorien. *'Mods' — Mods legger til forskjellige elementer i til spillet. *'Folk' — Folkene som gjør spillverdenen oppslukende. *'Plot' — Hele plottet som gjør spillverdenens historie forståelig. *'Radiokanaler' — Radiokanalene hørt i spillet. *'Restauranter' — Se mat-kjedene i San Andreas. *'Begrensede Områder' — Begrensede områder som Area 69 og The Easter Basin Naval Base. *'Safehouse' — Alle de tilgjengelige safehousene og hvordan å få dem. *'Steder' — Det finnes mange forskjellige steder i San Andreas, og det kan hende du får lyst til å besøke alle. *'Skoler' — Informasjon om forskjellige typer skoleganger som tilbys, som f.eks. pilotskolen. *'Statistikker' — Forskjellige statistikker er brukt for å holde på fremgangen. *'Kjøretøy Oppdrag' — Oppdrag er tilgjengelige for spesifikke kjøretøy. *'Kjøretøy' — En liste over de utallige kjøretøyene funnet i spillet. *'Våpen' — En liste over de forskjellige våpnene funnet i spillet. Gjenger i San Andreas Rockstar North gjennomførte massive mengder med forskning før de utviklet gjengene i San Andreas; dette involverte primært å snakke med DJ Pooh, Mister Cartoon, Estevan Oriol, og hundrevis av andre kjente ansikter. Gjenger spiller en mye større rolle i San Andreas enn de gjorde i Vice City. * Antall gjenger har økt. Samt å ha de store, dominerende gjengene, finnes det mindre, og mer lokale gjenger. * Generelt forårsaker gjenger litt mer trøbbel enn de gjorde i tidligere spill - velter biler, overfylle gatene, og bruke forskjellige nye metoder for slåssing. I noen områder på kartet er spilleren velkommen, og i andre er den ikke det. * San Andreas ''gir spilleren evnen til å "ta over" regioner på mappen, og å rekruttere nye medlemmer inn i gjenger for å hjelpe og å beskytte deg. Gjengmedlemmer er lett gjenkjennelige på grunn av klærne, tatoveringene, og håndtegnene deres. Disse er hjelpsomme for to grunner: det får politiet til å se hvem som er i en gjeng og hvem som er offeret, og det gir medlemmene mulighet til å ta kontakt med hverandre. Hver gjeng har sitt eget territorium, som blir indikert ved hjelp av advarsler langs gatene, graffiti på veggene, eller rett og slett vold. I Los Santos er alle fire gjengene delt opp i forskjellige "sett". Selv om ikke alle settene kommer overens, er det alltids fortsatt rikelg med backup. Gjengkriger og Territorier Å vinne territorier involverer gjengkriger, så dette må gjøres varsomt. Gå inn i området du ønsker å ta kontroll over, og drep alle motsettende medlemmer du ser. Å drepe tre medlemmer til fots vil starte en gjengkrig, og området under angrep vil blinke rødt på radaren. Den fiendtlige gjengen vil slå til i tre bølger for å beskytte området sitt. Hold et godt øye med radaren, og følg med på hvor angriperne kommer fra. De kan angripe helt uventet eller i store antall, så vær sikker på at du har masse helse og rustning før du starter krigen. Hvis det er mulig, så skyt fra lange avstander eller fra tak. Overlev de tre bølgene, og området er ditt. Området er nå fremhevet i grønt på kartet, som viser at gjengen din har fått besittelsen av det. Men andre gjenger vil prøve å ta ditt området; det er opp til deg å beskytte det. Gjengkriger og territorier er introdusert i oppdraget "Doberman". Etter oppdraget "The Green Sabre", har ikke CJ evnen til å ta over nye territorier lenger, eller å beskytte sine egne. Dette dukker opp igjen under oppdraget "Home Coming", i De Endelige Oppdragene linja. Rekruttering av andre CJ kan rekruttere andre medlemmer i gjengen hans. Antall gjengmedlemmer han kan rekruttere er basert på CJs respektnivå, hvor det største antallet er sju. Det er også et begrenset antall seter i kjøretøyet ditt. En normal bil kan ha to til fire personer, mens en turistbuss eller vanlig buss kan få med seg alle sju medlemmene. Mens medlemmene er rekruttert, kan du få dem til å følge deg eller stå stille. Rekruttene vil skyte tilbake mot de som angriper deg, og skyte rivalenes gjengmedlemmer og politiet. De vil også delta i en drive-by skyting, akkurat slik Sweet, Smoke, og Ryder demonsterer i oppdraget "Drive-By". Ikke vær for avhengig av rekruttene dine, siden de ikke er særlig pålitelige. Men de kan få angriperne vekk fra CJ. CJ kan også ta et bilde av ham sammen med dem. Inspirasjoner ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas―akkurat som Grand Theft Auto: Vice City―er tungt basert på mange krim-drama filmer fra 90-tallet. Pluss at gangsterrappen, og den rock 'n' roll-liknende musikken ble også tatt fra 90-tallet. Den største motstykket til Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas er filmen Menace II Society far 1993. Mange aspekter fra denne filmen, som at Los Santos er basert på Los Angeles, pluss at Grove Street i seg selv er en referanse til filmen, og til sist er noen av setningene i spillet blitt lånt fra filmen. New Jack City er en annen film som påvirket Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas siden Wesley Snipes rolle likner på CJ (hvis du får CJ til å bruke klærne fra Victim), og Big Smokes Crack Palace likner på Carter Apartment Buildings i filmen. Andre filmer som har inspirert San Andreas er: *''Boyz n' the Hood'' ― Det meste av gameplayet er elementer i denne filmen. *''Casino'' ― Las Venturas delen er basert på denne filmen. *''Easy Rider'' ― The Truth (som også ble spilt av Peter Fonda) er en parodi av hans egen rolle i denne filmen. *''Pulp Fiction'' ― Når karakteren Vincent Vega ringer vennen Lance, oppdager Lance at Vincent snakker med ham om en jente han har i bilen, men Lance legger på i den viten at det kan hende politiet lytter til dem og repeterer setninga "I don't know you, wrong number, prank caller, prank caller!". Denne setningen ble sagt i spillet da The Truth ringer til Carl om narkotikaen Tenpenny trenger Carl for å hente før han sier setninga. *''To Live and Die in L.A. ― En av biljaktene i spillet minner om biljakten i denne filmen. *Training Day'' ― Politibetjent Tenpenny er en parodi på Denzel Washingtons rolle. de:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas es:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fi:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas it:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ja:グランド・セフト・オート・サンアンドレアス nl:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pl:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pt:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ro:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ru:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas tr:Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas Kategori:Spill Kategori:GTA San Andreas Kategori:GTA III Era